Memories That Never Happened
by ILoveAnime250
Summary: "Where am I?"  "Jay's Bar, ya know in downtown of Raccoon City"  'What! How can that be? Raccoon City was wiped off the map'   What if your worst nightmare was only a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Running toward the elevator the red-head was worried, '_Please stay safe Leon…_' Then out of nowhere a zombie fell on top of her. "NO!" The gun Leon gave her was now too far to reach. '_NO, NOT NOW! NOT HERE! I CAN'T DIE YET!_'

Snapping her eyes open the young Redfield was in a bar. "Are you alright?" asked the bartender.

Confused Claire thought '_I know this place, it's suppose to be mean something important yet I just can't remember.'_

"Hey, miss are you feeling sick?" Looking at the worried bartender she asked

"Where am I?"

"Jay's Bar, ya know in downtown of Raccoon City"

'_What? How can that be? Raccoon City was wiped off the map!'_ "Oh, yes right. Thank you" She got up and walked out the door. '_This is impossible!_' then she thought, '_Chris. I need to find Chris_.' With that Claire hopped onto her bike and drove to the Police department.

"Did you see the new rookie?" ask the young Lock picking master.

"Of course! He DEFFINITLEY looks better in person then on the photo!" Exclaimed the new rookie to her own unit.

"It looks like Chris has a new toy to screw with other than us."

"It's about time too I don't know how much more of Chris' pranks I can take!"

The two girls laughed as an unexpected guest busted through the front doors of the RPD.

"Claire? What are you doing here? Does Chris know?"

"Jill! Thank god! I was hoping you would be here. I need Chris, is he alright? Where is he? Are you alright? W-what day is it? Has anything strange happen?"

"Uh…. He's fine, upstairs, I'm also doing fine, September 29th, other than you showing up no."

'_So it is today, please let Sherry be alright.' _"Jill I NEED to talk to him, NOW!"

"Um…" Rebecca sheepishly mumbled.

Noticing the other woman for the first time Claire stated "Oh yeah. Hey Becca."

The two officers glanced at each other. "I'm sorry have we met before?"

"What? Of course we've met before! It's me, Claire!"

"I-I'm sorry this is the first time we have met."

'_N-no it's not…I don't have time for this right now. I need to make sure Chris is alright' _"You said Chris is upstairs right?"

"Yeah, he should still be giving the rookie a tour. We'll take you to them,"

"Thanks Jill." '_Rookie? No it couldn't be…. Could it?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"And this is the S.T.A.R.S office where the girls, me and the rest of the guys work."

"Wow, I didn't know the station was this big.…"

"Yeah, when I first joined I got lost. Haha… Jill and Barry had to come find me."

"Well isn't that just lovely. I bet you were hiding in the corner crying your eyes out." Leon started laughing when he noticed someone was coming up the stairs.

It took the rookie a minute to remember the names of the girls Chris introduced to him earlier. Chambers and Valentine. But the woman in the middle he didn't know, but when he saw her it seemed like everyone else disappeared. She was at least 19… maybe 20. She had about shoulder length, brown hair in a high pony. Skin tight black under shirt and shorts, with pink short shorts and a vest. Something that caught his attention more than her clothes, or lack thereof really, were her eyes an absolutely beautiful bright blue. It was as if he was looking into the ocean and he could drift in them all day.

"Chris!" exclaimed the mysterious woman.

"C-Claire? What the hell are you doing here?"

She ran and hugged the tall Redfield standing next to him.

"To tell you the truth I don't remember, but anyway Chris are you hurt? Has anyone done anything odd today? What happened in th-"

Just then Claire realized that young man standing next to her older brother was none other than Leon S. Kennedy. She stared at him with worried eyes as if they had known each other for years.

'_I fucking knew it…' _was all the younger Redfield could think with a slow deep breath Claire greeted him. "Hey Leon…"

Confused the rookie answered "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Aw come on not you too. You and Rebecca are both trippin."

While gesturing to the S.T.A.R.S. room the older Redfield interrupted, "Claire I think we should go in here and talk."

"Now Claire, Please tell me why you look like you're about to go insane."

"Other than because I'm your sister?" asked Claire.

"Ha-ha, now start talking."

"Look Chris I already told you that I don't remember why but I know that none of us should be here. Well at least not you and Rebecca."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Are you seriously asking why? Because the city should be infested with zombies! Ya know zombie that eat you for flesh and blood!"

With a shocked look on everyone's face the door opened and walked in was the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team Leader.

"Well well look like there is a party going on in here."

The frantic Chris turned around and replied, "Oh, Captain Wesker my sister stopped by in town and came to visit."

"Ah well Hello Ms. Redfield it's a please to meet you."

Before the horrified looking Claire stood the man responsible for her 'family's' grief for so many long hard years. With the four cops standing between the two of them she realized there was no way she could get passed all of them to attack the monster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'_Deep breaths, come on Claire don't lose it!'_ With a deep calming breath Claire smiled and looked at Wesker. "The pleasure is all mine." Just as the captain of the S.T.A.R.S was about to walk out the door Claire thought _'Bastard!' _"Sir may I ask you a question?"

Under Chris' breath he mumbled "Oh this outa be good."

"Of course." He replied

"How is Dr. Birkin? Or Alexia for that matter?"

"I'm sorry I don't know who those people are."

Glaring at his sister Chris saw that he had to stop before he was out of a job. "I'm sorry Wesker, Claire isn't feeling to good right now. You'll have to forgive her."

Shrugging off Chris' apology the Captain left.

"Do you want me to lose this job? I actually kinda like this one." Flicking his sister in the head.

"Eat shit and go bald Chris." Claire wacked his hand away.

With the two siblings arguing Leon leaned toward Jill and questioned their relationship, "Are they always like this?"

"OH Yeah. All the time. But they do love each other a lot. They only have each other after their parent's death a few years ago.

"Do you have something against Wesker?"

"Pft and you don't? You of all people should! He ruined all of our lives Chris!"

"Claire, what the fuck are you talking about?"

" Gah! Why can't you just tell me what the heck happened in the Arkley Mountains?"

"When were we in the Mountains?"

"In July… the bazaar murders….Bravo team went to investigate, but you lost contact so Alpha team was sent in and you guys were attacked by a bunch of dogs and you ran into a mansion and then it was just Jill, Wesker, and you…. OH COME ON! YOU CAN NOT TELL ME YOU DON'T REMEMBER THIS! THE MANSION! THE ZOMBIES! THE GAINT FUCKIN' SNAKE! THE TYRANT!"

"What's a Tyrant?"

"….Jill please, for the love of god, tell me you remember this."

"Sorry Claire, but I don't."

"You all must have hit your heads pretty hard on something if you don't remember something as horrific as that."

"No Claire I think YOU hit your head pretty hard."

"Chris I swear to fucking god I'm gunna beat you in the face with some barbed wire…"

"Well at least you still have your sense of humor. Anyway Claire where did you come up with this stuff?"

"I'm didn't come up with this it actually happened. Like I said Bravo team went to the mountains, they found a car that was carrying a convict. His name was Billy Coen. Becca, you saw a train and you went to investigate but the passengers all were zombies. Then a whole bunch of shit happened and you two survived. It was morning and Becca took Billy Coen's dog tags and apparently that proves that he's dead…"

"Claire none of that happened…" said the distraught paramedic.

With a groan of frustration Claire finally realized the tremendous pounding in her head _'When did I get a head ache?'_

Noticing the way she was holding her head Leon asked while removing the blue party hat he was forced to wear at the party downstairs "Where were you before you came here?"

"I guess I was at Jay's. Apparently I fell asleep… DON'T EVEN KENNEDY! I am NOT stupid enough to drink and drive."

"I didn't say that. You make your own assumptions too quickly."

Not wanting the rookie to get knocked out on his first day on the job Jill whispered to Leon, "If you don't want to get decked by one or the other you should stop talking."

Hearing Jill trying to save Leon just wanted Claire to deck him more but decided against it. After all he had saved her numerous times, but how she wanted to hit him. "Chris you should let me stay at your apartment tonight besides apparently I don't have money since I can't find any in my pockets."

"Or you could have spent it all at the bar…" With that small statement he broke Claire's last nerve. Launching across the room beating Chris to the punch, literally, sent Kennedy stumbling backwards. _'I'm impressed for being such a small girl she does pack a good punch. I just might have funn with this girl'_

Feeling slightly guilty for hitting her best friend Claire stormed out of the office down the stairs and throw the hall way mazes she once ran through trying to escape horrors now she was just escaping herself.


End file.
